Danger Embedded with Truth
by Moonlights Sundance
Summary: Five girls from 2003 go back in time to 1899. What happens when the wrong person finds out they are from the future and tells someone else? RR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does, however Kathleen B., Alicia, Kathleen O., Alison, Saiorse all are owned by their own author's/creators. So please do not take them without their permission.  
  
Shout Outs/Author's Notes:  
Ok I want to thank everyone who sent me a character for this story. I am really grateful. I got every single character filled and even a few extra ones who I added.  
Special thanks to Matchin' Laces, Written Sparks, Birdy, Thumbsucker Snitch, and especially Inquisitive for sending me multiple characters. Love ya all. Well enough of me talking and let's see the first chapter.  
  
Race: Et be about time ya stopped talkin'.  
  
Moon: No one asked you Race.  
  
IMPORTANT:  
  
OK FOR SOME REASON THE SITE SAID I COMMITED AN INFRACTION AND I AM NOT SURE WHAT INFRACTION I COMMITTED. AS FAR AS I AM CONCERN I COMMITTED NONE, BUT ANYONE THEY TOOK DOWN THIS STORY FOR SOME REASON SO I AM JUST REPOSTING IT. FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, COULD REVIEW AGAIN I WOULD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT CONSIDERING I AM REALLY UPSET THAT I LOST ALL THE REVIEWS. THANKS AND I LOVE YA ALL!  
  
"Mom, where's the dip we bought at the store on Tuesday?" Yelled Kathleen Beauchamp rummaging through the refrigerator and tearing apart the cabinets in the kitchen. Kathleen or Koneko, as her four best friends called her, was 16 years old and had waist length, straight brown hair. She had brown, hazel eyes, stood 5'4, slightly muscular, and weighed around 129 pounds. All over the counters lay boxes of cereal, cans of different foods, a bag of flour, boxes of pasta, bread, crackers, and other things. "Mom." On the table where different bags of chips and pretzels. "Mom."  
"Kathleen dear I am right here." Said her mother trailing off when she said here, for she had just entered the kitchen. "Kathleen Beauchamp what is this mess?"  
"I can't find the dip." Her mother goes to a cabinet above the microwave.  
"Here, I put it up there to keep your brother from eating it. Now clean up this mess or there will be no sleepover tonight. Do we have an understanding?" Her mother placed the dip in her hand.  
"Yes mom." Kathleen collected everything and began to throw it back in the cabinets.  
"I want them as neat as you found them." Said her mother from another room.  
"How did she know I was throwing it in?" Kathleen asked herself quietly.  
"I'm psychic." Said her mother from an even further room in the house.  
"You scare me sometimes."  
"Thank you dear." Kathleen couldn't help but smile. She loved her mom and they were great friends, but they did have the habit of scaring each other some times.  
Kathleen had just finished cleaning the kitchen when the doorbell rang. "I got it." She ran for the door and nearly slipped on her way there. She opened the door and there stood three of her best friends. Saiorse Callan was 17. Had brown hair, blue eyes, stood 5'10, and was in great shape. Alicia Mccaully was 16, had shoulder length brown hair, sky blue eyes, skinny, but no muscles, 5'3, and has freckles across her nose. Kathleen O'Reily also 16, had straight dark blond hair that fell a little longer than her collarbone, big blue eyes, stood around 5'9, was very slender, and her skin was very close to the color white. "Hey guys. All right check time. No one is entering this house unless you have exactly what you were supposed to bring."  
"Well Ms. Sleepover Nazi I was supposed to bring soda and I am hoping these five bottles will service." Said Kathleen holding up the two groceries bags in her hands up for Koneko to see. (Kathleen B. will be called Koneko because there are two Kathleen's and that just might get two confusing) "Now if you don't mind they are heavy and I would like to put them down."  
"Oh right." Koneko moved out of the way so she could get by. "Saiorse?"  
"Well Ms. Nazi I brought candy. Now I have a large bag M&M's both plain and peanut, large bag skittles, 5 Hershey bars, 5 Snickers, 5 3 Musketeers, 5 Crunch, and gum."  
"Gum?" Koneko said raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah gum."  
"Alright." She moved aside to let her in.  
"Koneko, um I sort of forgot what I was supposed to bring." Said Alicia not looking in the eyes.  
"Then I guess you will have to sit outside."  
"Fine, but I will enjoy the brownies, chocolate chip cookies, sugar cookies, peanut butter cookies, and chocolate chip muffins all by myself." Alicia smiled.  
"You annoying pain."  
"Koneko you really do care." Alicia said smiling.  
"So where's Alison." The other three girls shook their shoulders. Jut then a car pulled up to the curb and Alison Wood ran up the walkway caring a ton of stuff. She looked like she was about to fall over with how much she was carrying. Alison was 16, had light brown hair with blond highlights that came a little above her shoulders, ice-blue eyes, stood 5'2, and was really quiet. The only person she talks to is her family, boyfriend, and of course her four best friends. "Look who's late."  
"I.am so.sorry." She said between breaths.  
"So I guess hanging out with Chris is more important then being on time." Said Kathleen coming back from the kitchen.  
"No.it is just.that I forgot.I had to.pick up.the movies."  
"Oh and what movies did you bring?" Asked Alicia.  
"I'll show you upstairs." Koneko moved and they all followed Alison into Koneko's bedroom. All the girls threw their stuff onto her bed and took a seat on the floor. "Ok I got Lord of the Rings The Two Towers extended version, Bruce Almighty, American Outlaws, and of course all of our personal favorites."  
"NEWSIES." Yelled all the girls together. All five burst out laughing.  
"Well it's five o'clock now, so why don't I order the pizza and you guys go get everything from the kitchen. The chips and dip are on the counter and the soda is where ever you put it Kathleen." The other girls nodded and left the room as I picked up the phone and dialed the best pizza store ever, La Casa.  
~Hello L Casa Pizzeria, this is John speaking how may I help you.~  
"John it is Kathleen, what's up?"  
~Hey Kat, one large pie, half pepperoni half plain, one small sausage, and a large plain for the folks?~  
"You know us to well."  
~Change your order around once and awhile and maybe I won't remember.~  
"Half hour John?"  
~You got it.~  
"Thanks bye."  
~Bye~  
I hung the phone up just as the rest of the girls came in, all arms full of food and drink. "Put it on my desk." We placed everything out on my desk and it was completely covered.  
"We are going to be sick tonight." Said Alison.  
"Come on," Said Saiorse, "We do this, but once a month. Enjoy yourself."  
"So what are we going to watch first?" Kathleen asked.  
"Newsies." Said Alison, Saiorse, and Alicia said together.  
"I think we should wait until after the pizza gets here so we won't be interrupted." Koneko said.  
"So let's watch American Outlaws." Said Kathleen.  
All the girls settled down and Saiorse placed the movie in. After a half hour the doorbell rang and they hit paused and ran down the stairs. All the girls almost fell over each other as Koneko's mother finished paying the delivery boy. The girls grabbed the pizza boxes from her hands and ran into the kitchen. "Careful mom, that's a pack of wolves." Said Koneko's older brother. Koneko gave him a dirty look.  
"I got our two pies." Said Saiorse.  
"I got the plates." Alicia said holding them up.  
"I got the napkins." Said Alison.  
"And I've got the cups." Said Kathleen.  
"I've got." Koneko noticed there was nothing left to grab. "I got Saiorse so she doesn't get lost."  
"Thanks Koneko I feel so safe now."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing." All five girls ran as fast as they could up the stairs and shut the door behind them. The opened both boxes and immediately began grabbing and eating their slices. The movie was turned back on and the girls ate while watching.  
Finally it was over and the girls brought their plates into the kitchen. They threw them into the dishwasher then ran back upstairs. "Now what do we watch?" Kathleen asked.  
"NEWSIES." Was the mutual cry from all. They each grabbed a bag of chips that was their favorite and sat down on the floor as Koneko placed the movie into the DVD player. They all smiled as the familiar voice of Racetrack started off the movie.  
When the movie was over and the girl's bag of chips almost completely gone they got up to stretch their legs. "That movie went by really fast." Koneko walked over to the window and looked up at the sky. "Hey guys look there is only one star out tonight." She closed her eyes and made a wish. Just then they felt a slight tremor and then it got stronger and stronger.  
"It's an earthquake." Yelled Alison.  
"Don't worry, they are common in California, Alison." Said Kathleen trying to calm her, despite being nervous herself.  
"We have to get into the doorway." Yelled Alicia.  
"Come on." Yelled Koneko. Just then a tremor shook the house violently and she fell over hitting her head hard against the side of her desk, then everything went black.  
  
When Koneko finally woke up she found herself lying on the cool cobblestone street in an alleyway. Her eyes looked around her as she began to rise slowly from the ground. Her head throbbed, but she pushed the pain aside for she had no clue where she was.  
She looked around the alleyways floor and noticed her four best friends lying on the floor. She rushed to each of theirs side and slowly began to wake them. Finally when all five woke they noticed a few things from Koneko's bedroom also were lying on the street. They found Saiorse's purse, Alicia backpack still full of the desserts that she made, and Koneko found her jacket.  
The group of girls all sore walked out onto the open street. Their mouths dropped. "Toto, I've a feeling where not in Kansas anymore." Said Alicia to all of her friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. However, I also do not own any of the girls. They belong to their respectable author's.  
  
Shout Outs:  
TheLoneReed: Hey thanks for the review.  
  
Spot: Danks fer lovin' me.  
  
Klover: Thanks for the review. I hope you never get lost.  
  
Inquisitive: Hey thanks for the review. Yeah ff.net can be evil but it is reposted and here is the next chapter. I hope you like this once considering you are in it.  
  
Hot Shot RyoM: Hey good to know it happened to someone else. Hope you like the next chapter.  
  
sakurayui01: I am thrilled that putting you in my story has made you so happy and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.  
  
Rissa Lee: Hey, thanks for the review and yes your character made it in. I am glad you like the movie thing. I am going to try and incorporate something from a movie into every chapter. Well hope you like this chapter.  
  
Author's Note:  
Hey, hope everyone is going to enjoy this chapter and sorry it took me a little while to update, I was away and with going back to school, plus other stories, I finally was able to finish it. Enjoy and love ya all.  
  
The group of girls all sore walked out onto the open street. Their mouths dropped. "Toto, I've a feeling were not in Kansas anymore." Said Alicia to all of her friends.  
"Then where are we?" Asked Kathleen.  
"I don't think the question is just where." Said Koneko inspecting the cloths of the people passing her. "I think it is also when." Though she did not believe the words that had come from her mouth. Time travel is impossible, she thought to herself.  
"I want to go home." Said Alison in a whisper.  
"Don't worry we will figure this out." Said Kathleen trying to sound confidante.  
"You guys stop worrying, look at this as an adventure." Said Alicia walking out into the street. The other four girls exchanged glances then ran to catch up.  
"Alicia we need to come up with a plan, idea, anything. We have no money, food, shelter." Said Koneko.  
"We have food." Answered Alicia holding her backpack up. "And money, though I am not sure they will take it considering it is not even printed yet." She patted her jean pocket.  
"Fine what do we do about shelter and maybe we will have a money problem miss know it all." Said Koneko a little annoyed.  
"Why are you getting an attitude with me?" Said Alicia.  
"Maybe because we are in a lot of trouble and you are joking around."  
"I'm not."  
"Yes you are." More angry comments were made between the two and eventually it turned into the two girls faced away from each other and pouting.  
"This isn't going to get us anywhere." Said Alison. "Were fighting like a bunch of, um, angry people." The other four looked at her and she shrugged her shoulders.  
"Guys Alison is right friends don't act like this. They stick together." Said Kathleen placing her hand out.  
"Protect each other." Said Saoirse speaking for the first time sense they arrived wherever they were. Her hand joined Kathleen's.  
"Forgive each other." Said Alison also adding her hand. The three girls turned to look at Alicia and Koneko. "Well?" Said Alison.  
"Entertain each other." Said Alicia.  
"And no matter what happens they are sisters to the end of time." Finished Koneko. Both her and Alicia added their hands into the pile. The girls all exchanged glances and smiled.  
"All for one and one for all." They yelled together razing their hands into the air.  
"Ok we really need to stop watching movies." Laughed Kathleen noticing the stairs that they were getting from people pacing them.  
"But if we stop watching movies then what about all our lovable newsies." Commented Koneko. All the girls grabbed their chest like they were going to faint.  
"Interesting Ivan Dudynsky." Laughed Saiorse.  
"Darling Dominic Lucero." Sighed Kathleen.  
"Magnificent Michael Goorjian." Commented Alison.  
"You girls do realize how pathetic you sound, right?" Said Alicia  
"Maybe you three should stop watching movies." Said Koneko. The three girls looked at Alicia and Koneko.  
"You can never take them away from us." Commented Kathleen.  
"Not until were dead and buried." Alison said.  
"Let's get them." Yelled Saiorse razing her fist and running at the two. Alicia and Koneko bolted down the street as quickly as possible. They other three were hot on their trial. People moved out of the way screaming unpleasant things after the five girls, but none seemed to notice. For any fear of anything seemed to leave for that moment and they felt like they were back at home, but a large thud and pain from hitting the cobblestone street brought Alicia back to reality. She looked up into another girls face.  
"I'm sorry." Alicia said quickly. She stood up and extended her hand to the girl who sat on the street. The girls other six companions all moved closer to make sure she was ok.  
The girl gave Alicia a dirty look and got up herself. "Ya need ta watch where ya goin', got it?" The girl said.  
"Hey, I said I was sorry. It was an accident." Alicia was becoming a little annoyed with this girl's attitude. Her friends moved closer, even Alison who hated confrontation.  
"Well lookie 'ere girls we got ourselves some 'igh mighty rich girl and 'er friends 'ere dinkin' dey can come and take over our turf. Well dere wrong so 'ead back ta where ever ya came from and we won't mess up yer face."  
"I'd like to see you try."  
"If ya not noticed we outnumber ya seven ta five. Not ta good odds if ya can understand."  
"I understand you and I bet you we can take you, just sit two of your girls out."  
"Apparently ya don't know 'ow din's run around 'ere. Ya fight all of us."  
Alicia mind began to race. She did not want to bring her friends into a fight that she started, especially Alison who hated to fight and almost shrank into the background as it is. "How about me and you just fight one on one. Best one takes all."  
The girl just smiled. She pulled her long black hair into a ponytail to get it out of her blue eyes. Alicia could see she was very built and she had at least four inches on her in height. "Fine, GO." With that she went to make the first punch. Somehow Alicia managed to get out of the way. The girl's six companions moved in closer cutting off any room for Alicia to move. Alicia dogged as many shots as she could, but a few did hit her.  
"CUT IT OUT." Was heard above the crowd of cheering girls. Alicia looked up to see who had yelled and got hit directly in the check. She stumbled backwards into a new girl. Another girl went at the girl still trying to get punches at Alicia. "I said cut it out." She said pushing her at her friends.  
"Fighter stay out of dis." The girl yelled back. Fighter thought about this for a second.  
"No." Fighter was 16 years old, had electric blue eyes, honey gold chocolate highlighted hair that hangs about to her shoulder blades, and stood about medium height.  
"Raven git yer girls out of 'ere, dis is none of yer businesses." The girl yelled.  
"Accent, 'ow many times do I 'ave ta tell ya stop messin' wit people on Man'attan territory." Raven said. Raven was 16 years old, stood 5'2, deep auburn hair that was wavy and came to underneath her shoulders, deep brown eyes, she is very curvy and has brandy wine colored lips that make her look exotic and mysterious.  
"Raven we were doin' nutin'. Yer jumpin' ta conclusions." Accent said in her defense.  
"Yer lyin'." Said Fighter.  
"Am not, ya can ask any one of dem." Accent said. Fighter turned to Koneko. Koneko looked at Accent who gave her a menacing and very threatening look.  
"She was just giving us directions." Koneko said.  
"Fine." Responded Raven. "Now off wit ya and go do whatever et ya and yer girls do." Accent waved a hand and her girls followed her away from the scene. A scowl on all of their faces. "Are ya five alrigh'?"  
"Yes, thank you." Said Koneko.  
"Dey talk weird." Said the youngest girl.  
"Miracle, dat ain't very nice. By dey way, da names Raven. Dis one 'ere is Miracle." She pointed to the one had spoken. Miracle was 14, shoulder length brown hair with natural red highlights, stood 5'4, and had a scar on the back of her left hand. "Dis girl ova dere is Sparks." Sparks was 17, her blond hair came past her shoulders, she had green eyes, and stood 5'7. "Dat girl is Inquisitive." She was 17 years old, light brown hair that came to the middle of her back and was wavy, blue with specks of hazel eyes, she stood 5'7 and had glasses. "And dat one is Fighter."  
"Hi, I'm Kathleen, but my friends call me Koneko because her name is also Kathleen." She pointed to her friend. "That's Saiorse, Alison, and Alicia." Koneko said.  
"Where ya girls from?" Raven asked.  
"San Diego, California." Said Saiorse.  
"Ya girls are from 'ome." Fighter laughed.  
"Yeah? How far would you say?" Asked Kathleen.  
"Don't ya know where ya are?" Miracle asked. The five girls shook their heads. "Yer in New Yowk City."  
"New York City." Said Alison quietly looking around.  
"Yeah Man'attan" Smiled Miracle.  
"I'm guessin' ya don't got no place ta stay tanigh'." Assumed Raven.  
"Yeah." Said Alicia.  
"Come on, ya can stay at de Lodging 'ouse." Raven offered.  
"The Manhattan Lodging House?" Asked Koneko, getting a little excited.  
"Yeah, we added on makin' et a girl and boy one." Said Inquisitive.  
"Raven is in charge of de girls and her boyfriend is Jack, 'es de leader of de boys." Sparks said.  
"You mean Jack Kelly?" Asked Saiorse. "Tall guy, dirty blond hair, always wears a bandana and cowboy hat. Also goes by the name of Cowboy."  
"Yeah, ya know 'em." Asked Raven.  
"Nope." She said back. She looked at her four friends and mouthed the word 'Newsies."  
"What is today's date?" Asked Koneko.  
"Taday be June first, 1899." Sparks answered.  
"The strike hasn't happened yet." Said Alison.  
"What was dat?" Raven asked.  
"Nothing." The girls answered together.  
"So are we goin' ta de L.H. or what?" Inquisitive asked.  
"Yeah, let's go." Said Rave leading the way.  
  
"Well look who it is, me favorite girl." Came a voice from behind the group. Raven turned around and there was Oscar and Morris Delancey.  
"Well if et ain't me favorite punchin' bag." She said looking at Oscar. "And I see ya brought Fighter 'ers." Fighter punched her hand and winked at Morris. "Dat was very kind of a."  
"Dat 'urts Raven, especially comin' from me favorite girl." Oscar said holding his hear like she had shot him.  
"Ya dink ya 'urt now, jist wait till I 'it ya." She shot back.  
"That's them from the movie, Oscar and Morris Delancey." Said Alicia in a whisper to her four friends.  
"We really did go back in time." Said Koneko who didn't really believe it at first.  
"Well Raven, who are de new girls?" Asked Oscar looking over each one of them. Alison slipped behind her friends, her shyness taking over. "Dat one shy, I like dat." He said smiling.  
"Don't ya got a girlfriend?" Raven asked.  
"Yeah, and yer point?"  
"De two of ya should be faithful, but most of all grateful."  
"Ya dink yer so funny." Said Morris.  
"No, I don't dink, I know." She answered smiling. Oscar gave her a sarcastic smile.  
"Morris let's go, see ya around sweetface." Oscar said looking at Alison. Alison shuddered slightly.  
"Don't ya mind dem." Said Sparks.  
"Yeah, deys talk more den do." Raven finish. "Ignore 'em." They started to walk toward the Lodging House. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. I also do not own a very large percentage of the characters in this story. They belong to all their respectful creators so please do not take them without permission from them. The only character that is mine is Scribble. Thanks  
  
Author's Note:  
  
OK it has been a very long time and I apologize because writers block, plus no time, plus work, plus our school production, plus sleep, end of quarter, and everything else under the sun has kept me from writing so I do apologize and I hope everyone can forgive me. Well I am back and have lots of ideas, plus I have this week off so hopefully I will get a few chapters out or at least one for each of my stories.  
  
Love ya all and I appreciate you putting up with me.  
  
Shout Outs:  
  
Miracle: Hey. Listen thanks for the review and here is another chapter and I hope you will enjoy it. That thing with Jack is coming soon because it is going to be a very large part of something that .... does and then the whole thing with ......, yeah so basically it should be interesting. So keep reading and I will talk to you online later.  
  
Matchin' Laces: The funny thing is while I was reading your review again I finally figured out what your name meant and I started laughing and I got the weirdest look from my entire family and when I explained why I was laughing I got even weirder looks. All well. I am glad that you like the way that girls stick together because they should. You will see more of that soon.  
  
Raven: I will take your advice into consideration and try to cut some of the accent out just to make it easier. Thanks for the tip. I am so glad I got your character down and if I ever do anything wrong, please let me know and I will change it immediately. Thanks for the review as always.  
  
TheLoneReed: Yes I figured you would like threatening the Delancey brothers and breaking up fights. I will have you do that more in the future if I could. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
Inquisitive: I am really glad you like my story and I hope that you enjoy this next chapter. Keep reviewing  
  
Rissa Lee: Hey thanks for the compliment. I love movies so I decided every chapter I am going to try to incorporate some sort of quote or small dialog into the story, mostly done by the future girls, but occasionally done by others, so keep your eyes open for them. Also in response to you poking me with the sword, "OW." jumps into the air* Thanks for the review and enjoy  
  
Clips: I am glad to you were online that day and I hope you enjoy the next chapter in this story.  
  
Klover: I am glad you approve of the story, lol. I know what it is like to have a screwy comp and I will forgive you if you forgive me for taking so long to update. LOL. Well keep on reading and I apologize for not having the Delancey's beat up, but don't worry to much about it, it will happen soon. Thanks again for the review  
  
Sakurayui01: Yes it is a miracle that the Delancey's get some girls, but I thought I would be a little kind in this story, plus they are big flirts, which will always make some wonderful conflicts. So keep reading and hope you enjoy.  
  
Brownie/Melody: I am glad that you don't think my story is cheesy, that makes me all happy and bubbly. Sorry in a really good mood today. I will read things a little more carefully to make sure they are not so confusing and I am really glad you like the story so I hope You keep reading.  
  
"Yeah, dey's talk more den do." Raven finished. "Ignore 'em." They started to walk towards the Lodging House.  
  
Koneko, Kathleen, Saiorse, Alicia, and Alison all stood in awe as they approached the Manhattan Lodging House. Their excitement also began to grow. "I can't believe it." Said Saiorse.  
"I know." Said Alicia. "We are actually here."  
"What ya say?" Asked Raven as she opened the door.  
"Nothing." Said Alicia.  
"Kloppman." Raven yelled. She leaned against the desk. Kloppman came out of the room.  
"Good afternoon Raven. What are you doing back so early?" He questioned.  
"I caught Accent causing problems wit other girls in me territory again and et turned out dat dey be needin' a place ta stay."  
"Well Raven we are pretty full right now. As it is we only have two spare beds."  
"So we can double up if we hafta. We done it before."  
"Very well. How many girls?"  
"Five."  
"OK I need them to sign here and it is six cents each for the week." The girls nodded and each signed their names and dug deep in their pockets for any loose change. "Raven, what are you going to do about their cloths because I don't think they can go around like that."  
"Don't worry Kloppman, we take care of it." He nodded as the girls headed upstairs. "Miracle would you mind doubling up with Scribble?" Scribble and Miracle were best friends so she shook her head no. "That solves the amount of bed problem. Ya girls can decide who sleeps tagether and who will sleep by herself."  
"I'm oldest so I think I should get my own bed, plus I am the tallest." Said Saiorse.  
"I can agree with the tallest, but definitely not the oldest part." Said Koneko. The others agreed. So it ended up Alison and Alicia together, Kathleen and Koneko together, and Saiorse all by herself.  
As they finished discussing, Raven came out with a pile of cloths. There were some a pair of pants, four skirts, five hats, two vests, and five shirts. "Have your pick girls." Alison immediately grabbed a pair of dark gray pants. She hated wearing skirts or dresses so she took the pants. She also grabbed a gray hat, light gray shirt, and dark gray vest. Ravens showed her where the bathroom was so she could change. It was not normal for girls of this time to where pants, but newsie girls did and most didn't care what people said about them.  
Koneko took a black skirt and a pale blue shirt and a clack hat and also disappeared into the bathroom. Alison had come out and was showing everyone her new cloths. They were a little big for her but she did some adjusting and Ravens aid Scribble would have no problem fixing these small adjustments. Saiorse and Kathleen both pulled out matching olive green skirt and hats. However, Saiorse also took an olive green shirt, off white vest and a green hat. Kathleen took an off white shirt and green hat. Alicia took the only outfit left, which was a brown skirt, brown hat, and a light brown, somewhat tan shirt. The last three girls went to get changed and when they came out the placed on the pairs of shoes that were waiting for them.  
Raven examined each girl and then looked at the bruise that was forming on Alicia's cheek. "Sparks, can ya git some ice." Sparks nodded and ran down the stairs. She came back moments later with ice wrapped in a small rag. "Here, hold dis to ya cheek so ya can try and keep de swellin' down."  
"Thanks." Said Alicia. She placed the ice on her cheek and winced a little from the pain. The other four girls put the other belongs that had come back with them under the bed when they remembered the food that was still in their bags. "Ya girls want to try something?"  
"What?" Asked Inquisitive.  
"These." Alicia pulled out the peanut butter cookies from her backpack. Each girl stared at the food with her eyes wide.  
"What are they?" Asked Miracle.  
"Dey look like some form of cookie." Said Sparks.  
"Try one." Offered Alicia. All five newsgirls took one and Miracle squealed.  
"Dese are good." She exclaimed.  
"What are deys?" Asked Fighter.  
"Peanut butter cookies." Alicia answered.  
"Not bad." Said Raven. "Ya should save some fer de boys when dey get back."  
"Boys?" Saiorse questioned.  
"Jack and his group." Raven said. The girls looked at each other and began to get a little nervous. They had completely forgotten about the boys.  
Just then pounding on the stairs could be heard again. The five newsgirls ran out the door and into the hallway to meet the boys. The girls all began to get nervous, just sitting they're waiting for the people they had watched over and over again on the TV. They knew any minute they would come bursting threw the door to get a look at them because they were the new comers. Koneko took her arms and wrapped them around the other four girls shoulders. "I am glad you with me Sam." The other four girls burst out laughing; all happy they could face this weird adventure together.  
  
Author's Note 2:  
I apologize for it being a little short but I wanted to save the meeting of the guys and the rest of the girls for later. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies, Disney does. However I do own Scribble. The other girl characters belong to their respectful creators.  
  
Author's note: Sorry took me a while. I had a small writers block with this story. Hope yall enjoy.  
  
Shout outs:  
  
Miracle: The reason is there are no girls in Brooklyn, that is why you are here in Manhattan, but of course you're with Spot. Would I ever make it any other way.  
  
Klover: Thanks for the review and though it has been a long time it is always good when a computer works.  
  
Matchin' Laces: I like using the movie inserts. It is fun, but extremely hard to think of lines that I can use and make them work.  
  
Clips; Thanks for the review.  
  
Inquisititive: Yeah I liked the LOTR line too. Every chapter will have a movie line in it, so look for them.  
  
SongBoid: Well here is more and enjoy.  
  
"I am glad you with me Sam." The other four girls burst out laughing; all happy they could face this weird adventure together.  
  
Jack was the first one to run into the room. 'I win, I win." He said between breaths. He bent over, placing his hands on his knees breathing heavily.  
Some of the other boys were in the same matter, a few collapsed on the floor, other on the closes bed, and two on each other. "Jack what were ya guys doin'?" Raven asked looking at her boyfriend his face beat red.  
"We ran from Brooklyn Bridge to 'ere ta see which one of us was de fastest." Said Race from his spot on the floor.  
"Jack won." Said Snoddy, leaning against a bedpost.  
"I almost 'ad ya Jack." Said Blink lying on the bed clutching his sides.  
"Almost ain't good enough Blink." Said Jack smiling.  
Sparks walked over to Blink. "Girls this lump ova 'ere is supposed ta be me boyfriend."  
For the first time since entering the room the boys looked at the new girls who were standing there watching them, there mouths all open. "Raven, whose dis?" Jack asked attempting to stand up straight, but returned to bending over for his side hurt him.  
"Jack dis is Kathleen, Kathleen, Alicia, Alison, and Saiorse. That Kathleen goes by Koneko.' Jack nodded at each of the girls. "De rest of dem still needs nicknames."  
"Nicknames?" Questioned Saiorse.  
"Of course." Said Miracle. "Every newsie gots one and if yer gonna be a newsie den you need one too."  
"We get to be newsies." Said Alicia excitedly.  
"Of course. Why else would ya be 'ere?" Said Race, still lying on the floor.  
"Ya betta git up before yer girlfriend gets back from Brooklyn." Said Fighter kicking his foot.  
"'is girlfriend, Scribble, she's good friends wit de leada. Dey 'ave known each other fer a long time. Brooklyn's leada is also Miracle 'ere's boyfriend." Said Inquisitive explaining things to the girls.  
"e's nice, most of de time. Don't get on 'is bad side." Said Miracle a dreamy look in her eyes.  
"Dey jist started datin', dat's why she looks like dat." Said Fighter.  
"I don't see ya wit any guy." Said Miracle.  
"So what." Said Fighter. Her and Miracle began to yell at each other. Everyone around them exchanged looks.  
"All right, all right, break it up." Said Spot coming into the room along with Scribble. Scribble was a short girl, standing only 5'4. Her blue eyes scanned the room and then looked down at Race still collapsed on the floor. She removed her cap and pushed some of hr brown curls behind her ear and then she put the cap back on.  
Scribble bent down next to him. "What happened to you?" She asked curiously.  
"I...out...of...shape." He said.  
"Oh, ok." She said standing up and walking over him and lying down on her bed.  
"Dat's Scribble. She and 'er friend rain are de only two of us ta eva go ta school. Dey teaches us ta read and write." Said Inquisitive to the new girls.  
"So who are dey?" Asked Spot wrapping his arms around Miracle's waist.  
Raven went through the entire introduction again. "Now girls, dese guys are jack, Race, Blink, Snoddy, Mush, Skittery, Bumlets, Swifty, Dutchy, Snitch, Spot, and dat girl is Scribble. Good I finally got dat said. Now guys dese four need nicknames. I like 'er's, Koneko, not sure what et means but et sounds good."  
"Well tell us about yourselves." Said Snitch.  
"Saiorse ya go first." Said Dutchy.  
Saiorse looked like she was ready to faint. The one she had a serious crush on said her name and she thought that would never happen, at least outside of her dreams. "Probably the biggest thing about me is that I am Irish, but so is Kathleen."  
The newsies all looked at each other and began to whisper. "Ok." Said jack. "Dutchy ya tell em."  
"Saiorse were gonna call ya Irish and yer friend Kathleen is gonna be Ireland." The two girls looked at each other and smiled their approval.  
"Your..." Said Bumlets not remembering her name.  
"Alicia, but call me Clips."  
"Ok Clips." Said Bumlets, the other guys nodding their approval.  
"Koneko looked at her friend. 'Clips' she mouthed.  
"One more ta go." Said Race. "What's yer name again?"  
"Alison." She said in an almost whisper.  
"I'se sorry, what did ya say."  
"Alison."  
"Ok still did not 'ear dat so I think dat we should call 'er Si." The other looked at him. "Short for Silence."  
"Dat sounds good." Said raven. "Good now ya all got nicknames."  
"Do you always do it that way?" Asked Koneko.  
"No. Et is jist dat ya guys needed dem so I figured dis is de easiest way ta do it." The other girls nodded. So they had received their nicknames.  
"We got some time before we gotta sell de evenin' edition. So take a rest boys." He said laughing at half of them who still looked beat red.  
"Race is you going to get up?" Scribble asked. Race sat up and slowly crawled to her bed.  
"No." He said collapsing back to the ground.  
"Ok." She said pulling out her book.  
"You know guys, Race and Scribble, the thing they just did reminded me of a scene from Titanic." Said Irish cocking her head to the side.  
"Really which one?" Asked Ireland.  
"The one where Rose just lets Jack fall into the water." She said.  
"I'll never let go. I'll never let go, Jack." Said Clips laughing.  
"Wait, who is Rose and why did she let me fall inta water?' Asked Jack from behind them  
"It is a movie." Said Irish.  
"A what?" Asked Scribble.  
"A movie, oh never mind." Sighed Irish.  
"It is a play. The main character lets the love of her life sink into the ocean to save herself. How could she though?" Said Clips turning back to her friends. "I mean he was so hot. That stupid..."  
"Clips." Said Silence, interrupting her. "Don't use that kind of language aournd them." Clips gave her friend a weird look.  
"Anywho..."  
"Anywho?" Question Scribble again. "I never heard that word before."  
"Oh, well it is used where we come from." Scribble nodded. "Like I was saying anyway, Scribble just let Race lay on the ground instead of helping him up on the bed when there is plenty of room, just like there was on that stupid door but fat butt Rose wouldn't let Jack." Clips finished.  
"Anyone else confused?" Asked Race from the floor. Everyone nodded.  
"I think this is going to be more difficult then we though." Said Koneko.  
  
Next Chapter: First day of SELLING.  
  
All right everybody thanks for reading and I do apologize for taking so long. Damn Writer's Block. Anyway you guys know what to do. REVIEW. Everyone who does gets a newsie plushy for themselves, anyone you want. 


End file.
